Hulk Still Rules
Hollywood Hulk Hogan: Hulk Still Rules is a 2-disc DVD set released by World Wrestling Entertainment on August 20, 2002. He is without a doubt one of the most recognisable names in the world of pro-wrestling. He has been a formidable figure in wrestling for over 20 years, winning both the WCW and WWE World Championships on numerous occasions. He has been one of the most loved, and one of the most hated wrestlers ever to step foot in the ring. Hollywood Hulk Hogan: Hulk Still Rules follows the career of Hulk Hogan, from the birth of Hulkamania, the rise and fall of the New World Order and the rebirth of Hulkamania in the 2002. Disc One 1. Hogan's debut WWWF match against (a non-Million Dollar Man) Ted DiBiase at MSG on 12/17/79. Kinda weird seeing Hogan as a mega-heel and DiBiase as a clean babyface. Decent match. 2. "Heel" Hogan vs. Andre the Giant at Shea Stadium, 8/9/80: 7 years before their historic showdown. 3. Bob Backlund vs. the Wild Samoans (Afa and Sika), 12/83: Hogan's WWF return from the AWA as he helps Mr. Backlund. Post-match promo from both afterward. 4. Hogan vs. the Iron Sheik, 1/23/84: Witness the birth of Hulkamania as Hogan captures his first WWF title. Post-match promo by Hogan with Mean Gene (and the locker room). 5. "Mean Gene" training vignettes from Tuesday Night Titans. Funny and cute stuff. 6. Hogan vs. Mr. Wonderful, The Big Event in Toronto, 8/28/86: Awesome, big money match. 7. Hogan vs. Andre, Wrestlemania III, 3/29/87. The match itself wasn't much, but this was THE biggest match in the history of the sport. 8. Tuesday Night Titans vignette as Hogan teaches McMahon and Lord Alfred Hayes about nutrition. 9. Hogan and Brutus "the Barber" Beefcake w/Elizabeth vs. Zeus and "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Summer Slam '89. Another classic!! 10. Easter Egg: Title 1, Chapter 10. "Real American" music video. Cool and funny at the same time. Disc Two 1. Hogan vs. 2 jobbers, All-Star Wrestling match, 1/2/80: Token jobber squash match. 2. Hogan vs. "Nature Boy" Ric Flair, Bash at the Beach '94: The historic first MAJOR big meeting between the two 80's legends. One of the best Hogan matches as Flair carries Hogan to a good match. The one lone WCW match on here. 3. Another Tuesday Night Titans skit 4. Interview with Mean Gene that leads into... 5. Hogan and "Mean Gene" Okerlund vs. George "the Animal" Steele and Mr. Fuji. Fun match 6. Hogan vs. Undertaker (champ), This Tuesday in Texas, 12/3/91: Hogan's rematch for the belt. 7. Hogan vs. Big John Studd from Puerto Rico in the rain. 8. Hogan vs. Nikolai Volkoff from Saturday Night's Main Event, 10/5/85. 9. Hogan vs. Mr. Perfect (w/ The Genius) from SNME, 4/28/90 10. Hogan and Andre vs. Big John Studd and King Kong Bundy from SNME: Classic WWF style big man collision 11. Hogan vs. Piper, WrestleVision, 11/7/85: Another classic feud. 12. Royal Rumble '90: Joined in progress as Hogan enters featuring his confrontation against the Warrior. 13. Survivor Series '88. Team Mega-Powers (Hogan, Savage, Hercules, Hillbilly Jim and Koko B. Ware) vs. Team Mega-Bucks (DiBiase, Bossman, Akeem, Haku, Red Rooster). Great Survivor Series action!! 14. Classic Hogan promos: 1) King Harley Race, 2) The Genius, 3) Big Bossman, 4) The Honky Tonk Man, 5) "Cardboard" Rock 15. Easter Egg: Title 1, Chapter19, Mean Gene sings "Tutti Frutti" with Hogan on Bass from TNT. See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Hulk Hogan External links * Hollywood Hulk Hogan: Hulk Still Rules at Amazon.com Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases Category:DVD releases